


In this burning house (I can hold on to you somehow)

by cadavs



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, M/M, Other, hold tight to your feels, up to you guys, work based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been sleepwalking too close to the fire, but it’s the only place I can hold you tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this burning house (I can hold on to you somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be platonic or romantic I don’t really care I just really like torturing myself with these two. Written with the song 'Burning House' by Cam in mind with the idea that Alibaba has regrets.

There were words left unsaid. Each party at the end of the day had felt guilty for never saying them aloud to the other and now it was far past too late – everything had already gone up in smoke.

_They_ had gone up in smoke.

Alibaba likes to think that deep down, buried in molten gold, that his unspoken whispers were understood when there was still time. Likes to think that someday when he doesn’t lay awake at night feeling like he’s being set on fire, he’ll see his brother and friend again. At least feel the flutter of the rukh that once made Cassim whole. 

The young prince never hesitates to shed a few tears when he wakes up and still feels a cold loneliness. The weight atop him never lifting – even a little – in the face of what he had done despite being forgiven and Cassim’s anger pacified.

Still, the feel of holding ashes never washes out of Alibaba’s skin.


End file.
